


astaxsecre/nero

by D3D3



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3D3/pseuds/D3D3
Summary: captain Yami's plan to push both asta and secre to realize each other's feeling
Relationships: Asta/Secre Swallowtail | Nero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	astaxsecre/nero

**Author's Note:**

> I love astaxsecre ship that's why I wrote this story

In black bulls headquarters Yami reads the newspaper as usual and asta and Nero and Noelle and finral enter through the main door after they return from the mission.

  
asta said we are back captain Yami. Yami said welcome back and how was the mission Noelle said asta you must be thankful for helping me. and asta said you cannot use the magic of healing like Nero.

  
asta turned his face towards Nero and smiled and said thank you for the magic of treatment Nero and Nero's cheeks turned red and she said how can I not treat you when you gained

  
these wounds because of my defense and she smiled a slight smile her cheeks red and said thank you asta. and now Asta's turn to blush his cheeks red. Noelle feels jealous and says to herself how can Nero made asta cheeks red and if I am tried that would not work out for me.

Captain Yami watching all this happen and he noticed using ki some kind of feelings from Asta and Nero to each other, but they did not realize it. And said to himself: I must push them to realize it and an idea occurred in his mind.

Asta, Nero,finral all go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a job and asta open his mouth to say captain Yami tomorrow is my day off and I want to use him in training so……. But asta is silent with captain Yami's grip on his head and he said: you will come and I don't want any objections and now go to sleep. He put asta on the floor and out of the room.

  
Nero wants to treat Asta's head after captain Yami came out of the room and used (sealing magic: closed sorrow) and asta began to feel that the pain was fading from his head smiled and said thank you Nero and sorry for letting you heal me twice in one day.

  
A redness appeared on Nero's cheek. And she said no thanks asta and she has a small smile on her lips trying to hide it. Let's go asta to sleep asta we don't know what captain Yami wants from us.

  
THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone is awake and eating breakfast and after the meal, Yami summoned asta and Nero, and finral. Are you ready? Our job today is to go to the royal capital. I and finral are going to the blacksmith. Nero you will go to buy some clothes so asta will accompany you Because you do not know what may happen to you in the royal capital And something else I want you to transform into the human form as part of the training to confront the spade kingdom demon.

  
Nero spoke to the objection and said: I do not need this training b…….. captain Yami shrouded her with aura from the magic of darkness and said on yesterday's mission asta defend you and only receive damage. As for when it comes to confronting the spade kingdom demon he may not be so lucky and sacrifice himself for you.

  
Before Nero intercepts again she imagined what captain Yami said would happen in reality so she just freaked out at imagining it and quickly switched from the bird form to the human form.

  
All of the squad were shocked at how quickly Nero reacted. Noelle watching what happens and says to herself Nero that's an idea of what might happen to asta she was holding a cup of water and squeezing it hard and said impossible to let her get asta.

  
She wants to captain Yami and said I want to go with Nero and asta to the royal capital. Yami said you will not go and before Noelle objected Yami drew his sword and said any objections will be met with my sword. I also want you to guard the headquarters with the rest of the members until we return Yami sensed the anger inside Noelle growing. She said okay!!! and She got out of the room looking at Nero in anger and jealousy.

  
Captain Yami said quickly finral open the gate with your magic and they entered inside the gate and now they are in the middle of the royal capital. Yami said now we split up to accomplish what we each want in the royal capital.

  
We meet here in an hour and now go.

  
On asta and Nero's way to the clothing store, there was silence and the first to break this silence was asta and said do you know what kind of clothes you need? I don’t know I will see what they have and if I like something I bought something and she said what you asta? Don't you think about buying something from the clothing store?

  
Before asta answered a black-haired woman interrupted him and said hey handsome boy don't time with this ugly girl with black horns and red eyes and a pale face and a flat chest Nero lowered her head from the power of the woman's hurtful words.

  
Asta grabbed Nero's hand squeezed it. he told the woman to get out of the way and said to her Nero is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I don’t care what people think of her. Asta continued his way still holding Nero's hand.

  
Nero's face became red and she had a smile after hearing Asta's words about her and her face reddened after she saw that Asta's face was redder than her and tightened her hand on his hand. To realize what he had done with Nero's hand asta pulled his hand from hers and said sorry Nero his face reddened more than before.

  
No problem Nero said and Nero could hardly believe that asta had turned so red because of her. We got to the store let's go in and buy some clothes Nero told asta. And asta said I don’t need to buy clothes but I will enter the shop with you. Nero thought about running to him and kissing him because of how nice and cute he was when he defended her and that he would accompany her to the shop even though he didn't need anything from the shop but this thought disappeared after she heard asta calling her.

  
INSIDE THE CLOTHING STORE (sorry I don’t know much about fashion)

  
Nero chose three dresses all in black and went to the dressing room put on one of them and went out to take Asta's opinion about the clothes on her and Nero said what do you think asta? Nero was surprised when she saw asta scratching the back of his neck nervously and looking at the floor, it looks beautiful and wonderful on you. I will pay for the clothes, and both asta and Nero are out of the store.

  
They arrived in the middle of the royal capital and five minutes remain until the meeting with captain Yami and finral to return to the headquarters and asta and Nero decided to wait these five minutes quietly.

  
But the calm faded after hearing a woman's voice say what the lovebirds are doing here instead of training. Asta and Nero turned to see who the owner of the voice was, and it was surprising that it was mereoleona sister of the captain of the crimson lion squad. And automatically asta and Nero held each other's hands. I have to give you special training, mereoleona said.

  
Crazy lioness you have some courage to try to kidnap my squad on their day off. Asta and Nero (captain Yami) both shouted and hid behind him while still holding each other's hands. Mereoleona replied it has been a long time since I was last called with this title. And each of the two captains began with the abscess of there, but they stopped after entering the captain fuegoleon and said my sister we are to go to the training site. Mereoleona said we will delay our fight this time Yami sukehiro.

  
It's good for the king of stubbornness to appear because I don’t want my plan to bring asta and Nero closer to fail Yami said to himself.

  
Leopold came and said sorry my brother I was late and began to look at asta and Nero while they holding each other's hands and my rival is this your girlfriend? Both asta and Nero showed deep redness on their cheeks and left each other's hands and said at the same time we are members of the same squad.

  
Leopold was shocked by the response and when he tried to speak he is stopped by a hand grabbed his head and mereoleona said come on idiot we have some idiots to train.

  
Yami noticed that asta and Nero had more feelings than the last time and said to himself "I have nothing left but to carry out the last part of my plan and the rest is up to them. Asta and Nero both said thanks to captain Yami. Captain Yami said I expect the shopping has gone great. Asta and Nero agreed. now we just have to go back to the headquarters. when they exited from the gate they found that everyone was waiting to welcome their return.

  
THE QROUP HAS FINISHED DINNER AND IT IS TIME FOR BED

  
The rest of the squad went to sleep, leaving only Asta, Nero, and Captain Yami. Yami got up from the table and said Nero, your training also includes sleeping in the human form. Nero was shocked. And said Captain Yami, "I have spent 500 years sleeping in a nest and there is no empty room in the headquarters for me to sleep in while Henry is asleep and we cannot wake him up." Yami said, "No problem. You will be sharing a bed with Asta because everyone has gone to sleep." Asta and Nero's face was red from the captain's words, and both asta and Nero felt their heart fluttering at just thinking about sharing a bed. No word came out of them as they tried to speak. Captain Yami said Good, I don't hear any objections and now go to sleep.

  
Asta and Nero both entered the room and Nero lay with Asta on his bed with their backs facing each other. And there was a question in Nero's head: Is what Esta said to the black-haired woman is how he sees her?<br />  
Then Nero turned towards Asta's back and said Asta, there is a question I want to ask about. So Asta turned and smiled and said what you want to ask me about, and there appeared redness on his face.

  
And Nero realized how much Asta’s face was because she sensed his body temperature and his breath blowing across her face and her heart began to beat quickly with every breath of Asta on her face.

  
Nero took a deep breath and said Asta, “I need you to be honest with me.” Is everything that I said about me with the woman is true. Now, Asta's turn is to feel that blood has begun to flow quickly to his face. With the movement of his lips, Nero's heart started as if it had stopped beating, but it started beating faster than before, so much so that she felt it was coming out of her chest.

  
After I heard the word (yes) coming out of his mouth, and Asta was rubbing the back of his neck, and the redness that was on his face increased more than before, and he was ready to turn his face from it, but he stopped after hearing his name from Nero's mouth and before he spoke, Nero surprised him with a polite kiss on his lips.

Nero thought that she had destroyed everything between her and Asta after this move, but this thought faded after Asta returned the kiss to her and separated from the kiss and approached her and this Asta approached her and gave her before him, which confirmed that he feels like she feels for him and separated from the kiss because of their need for air. Asta began to look into her red-eye, and she, in turn, looked at his green eyes and said, "Asta, I like you. No, I love you Nero, and she didn't let him speak.

  
She silenced him with a kiss and said Asta, I am the one who should say this to you. They immediately saw the devotion of love to each other increase.

  
"Secre swallowtail would you allow me to be lucky and date you?" Shyly requested asta

  
Nero was surprised to hear her real name on the lips of Asta, but she did not hate him on the contrary, as she liked to hear her name on his tongue. She only said if you promised to call me Secre and never leave me alone. asta said I will never leave you alone, secre.

  
Secre kissed him after she heard his answer, and it was a long time before stopped only to breathe the air, resting on each other's foreheads and breathing hard. He quickly recovered and began kissing secre across her neck while leaving marks. And he moved sweetly kissing her cheek, nose, and horns, and secre could only let out soft moans. And before Asta began to catch his breath, secre attacked him and said now it is my turn with a smile on her face and she started kissing Asta's neck with a love bites that explains that Asta belongs only to her.

  
She buried her face in his chest, as he put his hand around her waist, and put the cover over them, and went to sleep. Secre woke up in the morning and noticed a hand around her waist, feeling a warm feeling after realizing that she was now in love with Asta, and seeing the marks on Asta's neck and starting to laugh silently from inside herself. She must wake Asta from sleep and come out of the hug of the person she loves, but she said it does not hurt that we are five minutes late and buried her head in Asta's chest and fell asleep quickly

  
For Captain Yami, both Asta and secre were late for the squad's meeting before breakfast. This is a sign that the plan has worked. Asta and secre entered each other holding hands, after the group saw this scene, they turned away, and their shock increased after seeing Asta kissing secre and saying good morning to secre. Noelle screamed how could this happen? And Yami said to himself I did it.</p>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and I am sorry for the misspellings


End file.
